New Blood
by LadyRin18825
Summary: This is the continuation of Past Blood. War has consumed Modern Japan and during the middle of all the violence life has found a way, Rin has brought two lives into this warring world. Rin and her allies must stop this war before it begins, but to make progress there must be sacrifice. What must be given up to to ensure peace and harmony within the world? M for Violence/Lemons
1. Kagome's guilt

Miroku stared at his beloved and once lively Shiori, he remembered her warm smile and bright shiny purple eyes. Her eyes were now closed and unmoving, her smile was now a small lifeless frown, her body appeared as if she were dead. He remembered a book Kagome had once given Shippo, 'Tale of Snow White.' He looked at his Mate she wore white and laid upon a soft bed of blue she truly was his own personal Snow White. Sadly it wouldn't be as easy as waking her with a kiss to break this spell, he felt his heart clench at the sight of her. He stared at her feeling as if he were looking at her corpse and that he had lost her, but not only would he lose her… but their child. It felt as if his whole world was crashing down lately.

He finally had everything he always wanted, a beautiful and loving wife and Mate, money, a purpose, and a child on the way. But just as he was enjoying life and feeling peace and happiness a cruel reality had to wake him up from this pleasant dream, that cruel reality being Naraku. He may curse his child with this thought but it was true 'I rather my child be born with the wind tunnel than seeing Shiori in this state.' Even if the child had the curse of the wind tunnel he or she would at least be alive and running around, laughing and giggling until he or she was thirteen. Then if the child were a boy then the hole in his hand would appear and he would have his own wind tunnel. Shiori would be worrying about their child having the curse. He reminded himself it would still be better they would both at least be moving and not frozen like time had stopped or as if they were in an eternal sleep.

He clenched his fist and his eyes flashed a scarlet red that rivaled that of blood, his eyes started to shake as his inner pain escaped through a tear that raced down his cheek. Miroku felt warmth on his lips while the rest of his body felt cold and numb, licking his lips he noticed the warmth was from blood. He had bit his lip when the tear left his eyes, taking a breath he closed his eyes trying to calm his rage and sadness that was now causing him physical pain as well as mental and emotional. He looked down at his feet his hand flew to rub his eyes after taking in another long breath he opened his eyes and shot Inuyasha with stone cold glare with his cyan blue orbs.

"Guard her."

Inuyasha stared in not only shock but fear as well, in all the years that he had known the old perverted monk he had never seen his eyes so full of raw hate. It was unsettling and actually put fear in the Central Lord that alone was something that caused him alarm "Miroku she needs you-."

Before letting his old friend and ally finish what he had wished to say Miroku stare became even colder to the point where he seemed numb to everything, his voice held no emotion in it as he spoke "No, she doesn't." Without another word Inuyasha watched as his friend leave the room that felt like a cold grave. Looking over at Shiori the silver haired demon felt his heart tighten a bit, he remembered when he had first met her. She was so small and helpless, but she stood up to her grandfather and saved her village. She was still small and helpless it seemed she was so timid when he saw her with Miroku at the ball, but this small girl was tied to Miroku and seeing what she was doing to his friend. Inuyasha felt sadness as he remembered Kikyo and when she pinned him to a tree. He remembered being under the enchantment of the arrow, it had felt as if he were living his life like normal. Pain entered his heart under the enchantment he had lived in a dream, a dream where he became human and grew old with Kikyo at his side. They were happy with children, grandchildren and living a simple life in the village. But then he woke to see Kagome in front of him being and Mistress Centipede attacking her.

'Shiori, probably doesn't even know she is trapped in Naraku's enchantment. I hope she isn't suffering from nightmares. I hope she is happy in a wonderful dream.'

Kagome purple eyes stared at the red haired woman before her. The woman lifted up her hair and tied the old yellow ribbon around her head keeping her bangs on her forehead as she smiled at Kagome. Kagome's eyes went wide seeing the woman before her change. Her ruby colored hair in a few short seconds changed to a dark brown and her emerald eyes leaked and changed to a beautiful brown. The woman's cinnamon brown eyes watered and her lips even trembled slightly, the wolf demoness closed the gap between them as she embraced the fox in her arms "Yuka!" The woman smiled tears spilling from the corners of eyes as felt her friend envelope her in a hug, Yuka spoke with a cracking voice "Kagome."

Yuka was the first to pull away she smiled and wiped away her tears from her dirt covered face with her hand, a hand that Kagome noticed was covered in cuts and bruises. A frown appeared on Kagome's face "Your hurt." The now human looking girl looked down at her hand and smiled hiding it behind her back "No, I'm fine. So Kagome what are you doing here?" Kagome felt a small smile tug at her lips, Yuka had always been one to try and break up tension in their friend group throughout their school years. Kagome smiled and pointed to Koga and smiled even more "I'm here with my Mate. We are stocking up on things we need."

"Well I would love to help, and sorry for ealier."

Kagome smiled and shook her head "It's okay no harm no foul."

Koga looked at Yuka and growled loudly as he spoke "It is a foul, you attacked my Mate!" Kagome turned and glared at him and gave him a warning look that he knew all too well, he bit his tongue as he stared at Yuka. After putting her Mate back in place Kagome turns her attention back to her old friend who spoke timidly "What are you doing here? Last I heard you disappeared." Kagome felt guilt weigh on her heart as she decided to reveal the truth to her friend "Well you know those times I was sick in school?" After a curt nod from her friend she went on with her explanation "Well… I found out the well at my family's shrine can take me five hundred years in the past. So every time I was sick me and my friends in that era were fighting Naraku. About five years ago I changed into a demon and I just never came back, so I've been there leading the wolf tribes with my Mate." Upon hearing this Yuka's eyes widened to an the size of saucers "So that whole time you were fighting Naraku?!"

Kagome nodded and seemed to forget the world around her as she spoke with her long forgotten friend "Yea, we thought we had killed him. But as you can see we didn't. I'm so sorry it's my fault the world is like this now." Yuka jumped and hugged her friend burying her face into her friend's neck as she cried "Kagome I'm sorry." Kagome giggled nervously and patted her friend's back in a comforting manner "For what? I'm to blame." Koga and K.O started to walk away understanding that she and her friend were having a important moment and it was sort of awkward just being there. Yuka shook her head and again distanced herself from her friend about an arm's length before looking into Kagome's tear filled eyes "Kagome I'm sorry that we were pressuring you with stupid stuff like good grades, gossip and Hojo. I'm so sorry and you're not to blame about all of this. He is evil and horrible-"

"Yuka it's fine I chose to fight to try and save you and this world. Hell I'm still fighting to save it, so let's not worry about the past. Just the present, anyways what happened to Ayumi, Eri and Hojo?"

A smile appeared on Yuka's lips as she felt both happiness and pain at the mention of those three names. Yuka felt things she rather not and memories she rather forget, but she smiled anyways she owed Kagome this information. Afterall Kagome had just admitted that she was fighting Naraku to protect her, their friends and even the world. Hearing that Yuka found a new respect for her friend and wiped a tear that had sneaked down her cheek. The fox took off her yellow ribbon and tucked back in a pocket where it would be safe then took a breath as she swallowed the lump in her throat that had formed so she could speak "Ayumi and Hojo dated for a while. Then they got married not long into the war. He actually turned out to be a descent of a very powerful horse demon, who once owned a herbal farm. Turns out that's why his family had so many health secrets and even own a herbal and natural health store."

Kagome's mind went to Jinenji she looked at her friend and smiled "I believe I knew that horse demon Jinenji?" Yuka smiled and nodded quickly confirming her friend's guess "Yes, Jinenji had a cousin named Akitoki as well. Did you know him?" A soft laugh and a nod told Yuka that she did, Yuka continued "Well he became a doctor in the war and is helping everyone he can, he is such a kind soul after all." The fox smiled and spoke again she was confirming everything that Kags had said earlier, except it seemed Kags left a few things out. Like that Hojo was a descent of Jeninji, Yuka continued briefing Kagome "Ayumi wasn't afraid and he joined the war. Ayumi is a nurse and helps on the front lines, sadly her and Hojo have been stationed apart and haven't seen each other for at least six months. Also when the one of the first attacks were on our high school, I remember we were just sitting in class like normal and then we all saw a teacher outside screaming "Bomb." We all jumped under our desks and after the bomb hit our school there were demons in black coming in checking the survivors.

The inspectors somehow knew about our charms and took off my ribbon and Hojo's bracelet they did this to all of the students who were alive, they then demanded we join them and kill humans and half demons. The teacher tried to run and was shot and that when everyone else made a run for it, Hojo grabbed Ayumi while I picked up Eri's body she had died in the attack. We ran away to Hojo's family's store and we gave Eri a proper burial, we went to check on my family to try and get them to safety too. But they had all been killed."

Kagome had tears rolling down her eyes as her knees collapsed under her as images flashed through her mind of them in school and having fun. Eri's smiling face entered her mind and Kagome cried harder then looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see her friend looking down at her "It's for the best, Eri was so happy and kind. She wouldn't have been able to handle a ugly and suffering world. She is in the most beautiful place, Heaven." Kagome eyes blurred with tears her vision blurred to a point where she didn't see anything except her friend Eri. The memory of the last time she had been with Eri she had been at the mall they said their goodbyes and she remembered how Eri stood there smiling and waving "We'll have to do this again." To think that goodbye was forever made it hurt that much more. She had often thought of Eri as a older sister by how she lectured and worried over her, and turned to Yuka. Her heart went to her friend in front 'I feel so much pain and yet I wasn't even there, Yuka had to watch Eri die and then carry her body.' Kagome took a breath and wiped her tears away and as she did Koga came back with a smile on his face and a book in his hand

"Kagome, I found the book about Naraku it's got lots of stuff and it looks hand written." Yuka ran towards him and glared at him with a powerful gaze that demanded his compliance. "Give it." Hearing her command he shook his head and held it higher so it was out of her reach "We need it." Yuka having seemingly forgotten about Kagome shook her head and reached for it "No. It's mine!" Kagome looked at the situation before her and slowly walked up to her friend and her Mate she stood beside them hoping to gain their attention as she timidly asked "Yuka-?"

Yuka turned her head to look at her friend with tears brimming her eyes "I need it." Kagome saw fear in her friend's eyes and wondered what was so important about this book, especially if it was here in a destroyed library. Before Kagome could ask anymore Yuka was shaking as tears fell once again from her eyes as she spoke softly "I wrote it."

"What?" Her friend softly asked unable to hear Yuka's quiet confession. Seeing she had to explain further Yuka looked at Kagome and spoke in a firm and confident voice "I wrote it. This book has caused lots of bloodshed. Many children I care for who are older think they are helping by being spies and many of those children sadly never make it back, some come back and then go in search for more information only to be caught and killed. I have written all the information they have risked and given their lives for and wrote it in that book. I have split up the material in this book and coded it in four other books that are spreaded throughout our military. This book is invaluable. If the other's are destroyed or stolen I am the only one who has the original."

At that moment Rin came walking back with her Mate he walked emotionlessly at her side his eyes narrowed on the new comer K.O had told them both about her and how she was Kagome's friend. But she was new and new meant dangerous, Sesshomaru glared and as he stood tall. Rin smiled and spoke in a happy chime "Kagome who is the fox?" Yuka's head went in the direction of two Lord and Lady of the West, upon seeing the Lord of the West her eyes went large as she blushed. Her emerald eyes seemed to glitter with hope and lust, she chewed on her lip and as felt herself wiggle under his strong golden gaze. Rin put her hands on her hips and took in a deep breath before she yelled "Stop making googly eyes at him?!" Yuka put her hands on her hips and glared back at the petite woman who was scolding her "I'm free to do as I please."

"NO YOU DON'T! He is MY MATE!" Sesshomaru agreed to this with a 'Hn,' Yuka felt her shoulders slump as she stared at the girl who had been yelling at her. She hadn't paid much attention to her even when she looked at her she had been looking at the hot demon from the corner of her emerald eyes, but now that she looked at the young woman. She didn't look any older than sixteen and yet she was Mated to this sexy,hot,godly looking demon, not only that but she had strapped to her... 'PUPS!?' Rin giggled when she saw the woman's shock look at the surprise of seeing Rin with pups, she smiled and looked down at her pups. They were sleepy and were nuzzling to her chest as they slept peacefully despite all the noise "These are our children. Akari and Eiichi, they will one day take over the West as Lord and Lady."

Yuka felt her blood drain from her body when took the finer details of their appearances rather than just paying attention to their attractiveness and their age. The purple crescent moons reminded her of a flag she had seen a while ago, though the flag also had three circles behind it one in red, one in blue and another in green. Then it clicked she gasped as she pointed to Sesshomaru with a trembling finger "Y-You're the Heartless, Killing Perfection, Merciless, Lord of the West Lord Sesshomaru!" Only receiving a stone cold glare did she realize that she was right, she looked at the woman beside the man who blinked looking surprised as well.

"And you are the Beautiful, Revengeful, Quick Killing, Cold Hearted and yet Passionate and Unforgiving, Innocent yet Elegant Killing Lady of the West Lady Rin!"

Rin looked at her Mate and smiled "I didn't know we were so famous, but I don't I've killed that much." He looked down at his Mate and looked at Sessh who belonged to his world, he raised a brow silently questioning him. Sessh stood behind Yuka without her seeming to even know he was there "My Rin did fight upon the front lines both by my side and leading ranks of her own into battle, some had questioned if someone as kind and small as her was suitable for battle. They found out never to question that again, she earned herself a reputation for being my equal or for being even scarier than I since she had that cute and innocent look down yet she was just as deadly as me. She did this all for a while before she began pregnant."

Yuka turned seeing another Sesshomaru and felt as if she was going to have a headache if she thought about it too much. Sesshomaru agreed with his Mate and looked at the woman who had identified him and his Mate by their future reputations, he paid her little attention before looking at Kagome "It would be best to leave if we have what we need." Koga looked at his Mate fully knowing she wouldn't want to go so quickly just after finding her friend, but he also knew that she knew this was no longer her home or the world she lived in she had given all that up long ago. "Kagome." Kags felt her heart go to her past self and smiled "Kagome, you know what your duty is right?" The wolf demoness looked at her older self and felt anger that her older self doubted her "Yes." Kagome looked at Yuka with a smiled and then turned around to her allies "We must return. We also must make sure this world never exists," looking back over her shoulder to Yuka "I will protect those dear to me."

With that Kagome looked at her future self "You, K.O and Sessh make sure she is safe." Kags smiled and put her arm around Yuka's neck "Hey she's my friend too not just yours! Of course I'll keep her safe!" K.O gave Koga a thumbs up only to receiving a nod goodbye, and Sessh gave his young Mate and Sesshomaru a soft smile which Rin returned for the both of them. Kagome then pushed of the ground and ran at record breaking time, noticing she had done this Koga ran after her knowing the only place she would be going is to the well. Rin was not far behind wishing to test her legs she too was off in a flash, the Lord of the West was the last to leave. Sesshomaru spoke one word before he pushed off the ground and flew at an alarming speed "Farewell." Sessh, Kags and K.O stood there in silent hope that the world they lived in and what they had become in this world would never exist and that all the horrors that they had known never happened.

AN:

I know this is a short Chapter but I'm writing again, Any thoughts. I would Love love love love reviews!


	2. Acceptance

Miroku stood his body heavy and tired while his breathing was labored as he tried inhaling the cool night air. The gentle wind softly danced across his face that was now covered in both dirt and sweat with a few drops of dried blood on his cheeks and forehead. He stood there his head down as he inhaled long deep breaths his multicolored blue bangs find his eyes from the rest of world. He looked up his feeling heavy and swaying from side to side until he looked up at the moon, the crescent moon was beautiful and innocent. It's beauty has never been tainted or messed with a tear slide from his right eye down his face. He blinked his scarlet problem with brilliant blue irises showing that he had given his body into his inner beast's desires. The dragon Lord tilted his head to the side as his eyes darted to the left to see the once prosperous and lively village that was now in ruins. A slow wide grin spread across his face as he walked towards the center of the village, it wasn't a large village. It had been a small one that was starting to make good connections and was growing. But now this village grew was now abundant in only one thing, corpses. Bodies were scattered generously on the cold ground the moonlight made their innocent blood shimmer to a brilliant metallic red. Seeing their bodies slashed to bits and the horror, pain and fear they still wore on their faces even after death. He felt all his strength leave him as she fell to his knees as he did his sword pierced the bloodstained ground. There he was holding his sword's hilt as it was stabbed in the defiled ground which he alone was the cause for, his vision blurred with tears as he looked at his clothes. His once crisp, clean and immaculate royal attire was now tainted. The azure outfit that was supposed to be wore with pride was now defiled with shimmering crimson. The once delicate gold embroidered detail was draped with slivers of innocent flesh. This was no longer the the proud royal attire of a well known and respected ruler who had became a hero through his good deeds and kindness, but was now the grab of a heartless and murderous monster that has just completed a perfect massacre on the innocent.

Children had probably played in the streets playing games like tag and filling the village with their blissful giggles and being ignorance to the world's evils. The women probably did work and chores like going to a nearby stream to wash clothing where they probably did light gossip and giggled. Them men surely worked hard providing for their families with their calloused hands and coming home to cooked meals and smiles of their families. The elderly probably spoke with much wisdom passing on their tales of days long ago. The farmers upon seeing him walking near the outskirts of their village knew who he was and welcomed him with smiles encouraging him to visit their village and how they would be very honored. Memories burned in his mind, memories of how he had once helped villages that were struck with famine, plagued by illness and those attacked by demons like himself.

Looking at the the wooden huts and sheds around him he noticed that they had been stained with dark crimson you could even see some out lines of the people who had been killed. Everyone had been slain in his pain and rage, every man, woman and child. As soon as he had set foot into the village his inner beast had took control and he snapped, turning this happy and forgotten village into a village of bloody corpses.

He got up and decided to wander around the village both hoping there was a soul he had spared and then again hoping no soul did so they wouldn't have to live with the pain and trauma of this horrific incidence. He walked aimlessly around his eyes were dull and clouded as his eyes traced over a woman who lied on the ground her belly bulged showing that she had been expecting a child. The woman's scent made bile form in his throat. The woman smelt of milk, old dried blood and death. He heard a loud high pitch scream and whipped his head around to see what life form had survived, he noticed it was a little girl. She was being chased by a tall green ogre who had his gleaming yellow eyes on his next meal. Miroku narrowed his eyes the little girl was running and screaming tripped falling on her hands and knees.

In a flash he was standing between the little girl who was on her knees and seeming to accept her fate as the ogre's dinner she brought her hands to her eyes and cried. There was a loud thump the little girl removed her hands curious as to why she was not dead and what that loud thump was, her big round doe eyes shone with both hope and surprise. The girl stared at the man before her, he stood tall his sword was extended to the side with crimson clinging to the silver blade as his hair shimmered in the moonlit night. The little girl blinked her sparkling emerald orbs as she stared at him, his eyes peered down at her. Emerald and sapphire connected and she couldn't help but notice his eyes held so much pain and sadness in them. Miroku stared at her she was so young no more than five, she had cinnamon brown hair with tan skin decorated with small brown freckles on her cheeks. Then she had those emerald green eyes those shone with innocence, 'She wasn't in the village. She must have been playing in the forest or perhaps someone told her to hide there.'

"Are you alone?"

The little girl stared at him not with fear but with curiosity as she stood up she was no taller than his hip "I was dared to spend a night in the woods by my friends. But a ogre found me. Thank you for saving me,' the little girl smiled and her voice held a chime as she thanked her savior. Miroku felt guilt weigh heavier on his shoulders and self loathing weighed on his heart 'She shouldn't thank me, I murdered her entire village. If she had been there...She would be the same as them a lifeless mass of scarlet covered flesh.' Finishing his thought he sheathed his sword and looked down at her he was unsure of what to do next, if he left her alone she wouldn't live more than a few days if that. Demons crawling around the area and with bandits on the prowl she was at a serious disadvantage, then there was the fact she would be living around the dead corpses of everyone she ever knew and cared for.

Before he could do anything he noticed she wasn't by his side anymore but was now entering the village, she stood there frozen tears filling in her no longer innocent eyes as a smile of denial grew on her face. She started to walk deeper into the village her steps were uncertain and timid as her voice was the same "M-Mommy? Ta-Taro? M-Mommy!" Miroku walked behind the girl and stood roughly twenty feet away from her, he noticed she ran towards the woman he had seen moments before slaying the ogre. The woman who had been expecting a child and the girl shared a similar scent and he knew that she looked just like the little girl, they had to be mother and child. This struck his heart with a familiar pain. He knew what it had been like to be an orphan because of the curse Naraku had placed on his father. This little girl had just became one due to his lack of control, she would hate and most likely seek revenge. Miroku wondered if he would let her kill him one day to repay her for killing her mother, if Shiori would never wake again…

'Then I would let this child kill me.'

The child sat on the sticky; blood and gut covered ground, she reached out her hand to cup the side of her mother's face. A soft trembling smile grew on her lips as she barely kept her tears from racing down the sides of her face "M-Mo-Mommy? Mommy you're so cold. You can't sleep out here. You'll get sick." The girl tried moving her mother into a sitting position only to have fall like a weight to the side the girl looked at her hand that had been on her mother's back only to see it was a dark red lukewarm liquid "Mommy?! Mommy wake up!" She turned when feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see the same sapphire eyes, those sad sapphires now had twin streaks racing down his cheeks. At the sight of her savior crying the little girl laid down her mother and got up threw herself at Miroku, she hugged his waist and cried loud and hard. He didn't move other than to softly rub her back trying to comfort the child whom he made an all alone in this world, an orphan.

The sickly sour scent of that made you wish that you weren't able to smell. The horrific sight that made you wish you were blind. The echoing screams from the innocent victims had used while dying, made you wish that you were deaf. He looked at her when he noticed she began to choke on her own crying her breathing became labored as she desperately tried to stop choking. He got on his knees to be eye level with her and spoke calmly hoping not to frighten her "Take in long deep breaths." Her eyes widened upon hearing his voice, to his surprise the child calmed and listened following his commands. He listened to her breathing and after deciding she was well enough to speak he asked her a very simple question "What is your name, little girl?" Miroku stretched out his hand and gently wiped away her spilling tears that have slowed and began to cling to her cheeks, he couldn't help how he destroyed her. This girl has been sweet and had a mystical innocent nature that was now gone, her once cute and angelic face was now red and swollen from crying. She wore her own mother's blood on her clothes and on her hands while her eyes seemed to have lost the sparkle and were now dull with the loss of her mother. Her voice came out as a hoarse and soft whisper "Yoko."

"Yoko, do you have any other family members?"

"A-A brother and my father, but everyone is… S-So t-they must be…" She began to shake and with the trembling of her lips there was sure to be more tears and wails of agony from her, understanding that she had no other relatives and that she was his responsibility. He turned his stone cold glare to her, his bangs soon covered his eyes as he rose to his feet. Once he stood to full height she stared up at him and her emerald eyes widened in shock as her cries froze in her throat when he his hand on his sword's hilt.

Sesshomaru and their group and made it back to the Higurashi Shrine and up to the well house. Kagome stared at the tree of ages and took in a deep breath feeling pain 'That's where this all started.' Before she knew it Koga was standing beside her he smiled at her "Sesshomaru and Rin have already went back. We should too," he said that as he put his hand on her shoulder. She let a big sigh leave her as she placed her hand on his "Just give me a minute to be alone, I promise that I'll go in a minute." Koga nodded and withdrew his hand as he left her side and opened the wellhouse door then closed it. Kagome's ear twitched hearing it shut and knew that her Mate had left this world and was at their home world. A world where the air was clean and not polluted, where you could see the stars and drink from the streams and rivers.

Kagome jumped after hearing a loud bang echoed and a blinding flash of light, she snapped her head from the beautiful dying tree to the horizon where a red small mushroom shape cloud sat, her amethyst eyes opened wide at comprehending what was happening. She turned her head to the storage house and raced throwing open the door and and ripped off the trap door from it's hendges "Mom! Gramps!"

Her mother sat on her knees beside a cot with Kagome's grandfather lying there his eyes closed and his hands were folded perfectly on his belly, Kagome's mother turned to face her daughter. Twin streaks rolled down her eyes as she stood there shocked to see her daughter. Looking at her mother the Lady of the East knew what had happened and ran down the steps and grabbed her mother's hands and race out of the cellar. Kagome dragged her mother into the well house on their way both caught a glimpse of the horizon. It was black full of smoke and buildings crumbled and there were many other smaller explosions with the screams of those who were dying. Kagome made it in the well house and picked up her mother and with a single jump entered the well.

A smile appeared on Kagome's face as a familiar warmth and a calming cool blue light engulfed them, Kagome set down her mother. Kagome's mother smiled and had tears fall down her eyes as she was now experiencing what her daughter had thousands of times before "Kagome." She noticed there was a space between her and her mother and it seemed to grow, Kagome was being pulled to the past while her mother seemed not to move at all "Mom?" Kagome's mother held up her hand and waved as she watched her daughter move towards a light while where she stood darkness slowly surrounded her "Farewell, Baby girl."

Kagome's eyes widened with tears falling as she stretched her arm in vain to reach her mother "No! No more goodbyes! Mom!" Kagome saw her mother disappear into the darkness tears running down her cheeks and a genuine smile on her face as she waved goodbye to her beloved child. Kagome opened her eyes and looked around for her mother, when she looked around she found herself in Koga's arms. 'He's running? He's running away from the well!' Kagome looked towards where he was running he was running towards the southern mountains and was getting closer and closer to the tree line, she peered over his shoulder as she screamed protests and begged him to go back to the well. When he kept running towards the mountains she began to thrash, claw and bite him like a scared animal that was trapped with no chance of being released.

A shunning scarlet light shot out of the well and brightening the night sky with its luminescent ruby hue in the dark night sky. Kagome's eyes widened as more and more of the light bled into the night sky, turning the navy blue sky into a ocean of blood red. All of a sudden the red in the sky flashed bright red and quickly turned white like a hot iron, the bright light hurt to look at it. Kagome quickly closed her eyes shielding them from the harmful light. After the spots in her vision cleared, she dared to open her eyes with slow cautious flutters she managed to fully open her violet orbs.

Again she looked around quickly to take in her changing surroundings, she was no longer in valley where the bone eater's well lied. She found herself still in Koga's arms, but they were now somewhere colder and higher by the air pressure. Kagome felt her ears pop as she again found herself pushing and trying desperately trying to free herself from Koga's steel grip. With all her wiggling she managed to free a single arm and using all her strength she delivered a swift and powerful right hook to his cheek and a swift kick to the gut. Koga unable to stand from his Mate's two powerful blows and fell to his knees and his arms around Kagome vanished as he wrapped them protectively around his bruised gut as he tried not to lose the contents of his stomach. After successfully freeing herself Kagome ran north east pushing her way past the trees and shrubs in her way, she quickly reached the edge of the mountain. Her eyes widened and her blood felt frozen and her body went numb as her knees buckled making her fall into a heap on the ground. She trembled as tears flowed like twin waterfalls from her red puffy eyes 'It's gone, the well is gone. Everyone is gone.' The entire valley was like it had never existed, the valley was charred and black with no sign of life. No trees, no grass, and no well.

Kagome hesitantly lifted her head as she stared at the destruction of the only passageway she had to world she called home, the mysterious bone eater's well. Tears flowed down her eyes as she thought of what she just lost forever a world she loved, a world she would never see again. That world where she had been born, where her brother had been born, where her father was laid to rest, where her grandfather would lecture her of history and the importance of their shrine, where her friends were, where she had gone to school, where her future was that she was probably going to marry hojo and live a peaceful and happy life.

But the well had brought her to this world, a world where she had been constantly measured and belittled because of her former incarnation, a world where the man she fell in love with didn't feel the same, a cruel world where demons roamed, a world where women had seemed to be bound by marriage and childbearing as their sole purpose, a world where she only made friends because a cruel demon had ruined their lives and their common goal was to kill him.

This world was a world where she hadn't really felt like she belonged, but she was bound by duty. She told herself she couldn't be selfish and turn her back on innocent people who needed her. However this world often felt like a prison, but a prison that she found bearable. Those few things that made this life here bearable were Koga who was so caring and loving as both a friend and a Mate. Then everyone in the wolf tribe had welcomed her in and even though several didn't like her they still treated her like family.

Kagome wiped her tears away and stood as she composed herself and turned around to see her Mate with a bruise on his left cheek, Sesshomaru standing emotionlessly and Rin standing as she smiled sympathetically. The Lady of the East's facial expression rivaled the cool Sesshomaru's as she pushed past the rest of her group. It seemed as if she had been rebutted for their original mission, as she led the way to the Southern palace. Rin casted a worried look to her Mate, she received a look from him that told her to let the Lady of the East be. The young mother looked at her friend with worry and pity, having lost her parents and siblings long ago she knew a little about how Kagome felt. But Kagome lost her family, her friends and the world where she had been born and raised. Remembering the composed and emotionlessly look that Kagome wore on her face made a chill run down Rin's spine, looking ahead she watched her broken friend lead the way down the mountain to the South.

About two hours passed and Kagome hadn't said a word or even stop to the her group rest. She knew if Rin grew tired Sesshomaru would carry her, so there was no need to rest. They had spent enough time in the modern era and they needed to get back to their worried friends and Shiori as soon as possible. Koga had joined at his Mate's side and wondered how he could comfort her or speak with her, however no words came to mind. He walked beside her and watched her as she walked in a perfect line avoiding small rocks or twigs in her way, while she read one of the books they had gotten from the library they had visited. He was surprised at how she could read and walk at the same time, but she had always impressed him with her multitasking. She may look as if she were studying and trying to figure out a plan, but he knew inside she was mourning and she had every right to, but he remembered what his mother had told him.

'You can't lie to yourself, when you do... you'll end up destroying yourself.' Koga told himself that he needed to help her heal, he would let her cry on his shoulder and he would comfort her and hold her when she broke down in tears.

"Kagome are you okay?"

No response made his worry only grow, he turned his worried expression from his Mate to the other girl in the group, Rin. She gave him a shrug of her shoulders, even the cheerful Rin wasn't sure how to help. Sesshomaru didn't seem to interested about anything at the moment other than checking on his Mate and pups every few minutes and making sure that the group was heading the right direction. Koga concluded that he was on his own and thought maybe his Mate simply hadn't heard him and he should try again "Kagome are you okay?" As soon as the question left his lips she snapped the book in her hands shut and turned to glare at him "You're making it hard to focus! I'll be fine when Naraku is dead!"

AN: SORRY COLLEGE IS TOUGH AND I HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE. I WOULD LOVE REVIEWS TO SEE WHO STILL IS WITH ME ON THIS STORY.


End file.
